This invention relates to a mechanism for supporting a compound archery bow in an upright position on a seat or in other positions on a tree stand platform or other supporting surface such as on a boat for bow fishing, or even from the archer's jacket, whereby the bow is readily available to the archer. The bow-suspending mechanism preferably positions the bow directly in front of the seated archer, so that his hands remain free for various tasks, e.g. holding binoculars, rattling horns, operating video equipment, or rubbing his hands together for warming purposes. The bow is readily available for pick up and handling when necessary.
Various mechanisms have heretofore been devised for supporting archery bows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,140, issued to Paul J. DiMartino, discloses a stand for supporting a compound bow in an upright position above a ground surface. The stand includes a ground-penetrating spike having a swivel connection with a bracket that is clamped to the lower limb of the bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,272, issued to Bob Boyer, discloses a bow stabilizer that has a Y-shaped terminal end, whereby the stabilizer can be used as a stand for supporting the bow in an inclined position above a ground surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,657, issued to Foster et al, shows a bow holder formed of wire material bent into a cradle configuration for engaging the terminal end of a bow. The holder has a mounting base for attaching of the holder to the floor of a hunter's tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,568, issued to Edward Lubrecht, shows a bow holder for supporting a bow near a supporting surface, such as a tree trunk or fence post. The holder comprises a sleeve adapted to receive the counterweight of the bow, and a mounting screw for affixing the sleeve to a support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,976, granted to J. Specht, shows a bow holder adapted to partially support the weight of a bow at the side of the hunter (archer). The holder comprises a sling trained around the shoulder area of the hunter and a connector clamped to the cable guard of the bow. The connector has a groove that can fit onto the sling, as shown in FIG. 2 of the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,162, granted to Eugene R. Sobolewski, discloses a bow stabilizer having a swingable leg that apparently can be used to support the bow. It is not entirely clear how the swingable leg achieves the bow support action.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,981, granted to Charles E. Breedlove shows a bow stabilizer having a downwardly extending prop adapted to telescope into a tubular receiver affixed to the floor of a hunter's tree stand for supporting the bow.
The present invention relates to a bow-support mechanism adapted for attachment to the edge of a supporting surface such as on a hunter's seat. It can also be mounted off the side of the seat or mounted on the tree stand at any location that suits the archer/hunter. The support mechanism has an inner end attached to the supporting surface, and an outer end. An upwardly-opening socket is provided on the outer end of the support mechanism for engaging a conventional cable guard on the bow. The socket is designed so that the bow is supported in an upright position directly in front of the archer.
The bow may be supported above the tree stand platform, or between the legs of the archer, such that he can readily grasp the handle of the bow to lift the cable guard out of the socket. While the bow is in the supported position, the archer's hands are free for other tasks, e.g. holding binoculars; he can freely move his arms back and further to relieve arm fatigue or discomfort, without having to disturb the bow or causing the bow to strike the tree stand.
Removing the bow from the support mechanism is easily accomplished by lifting the bow with the cable guard upwardly out of the socket. The operation is essentially noiseless so that game in the vicinity are not alerted to the hunter's presence.
The bow support mechanism may be mounted on support surfaces other than a hunter's tree stand. For example, for a non-climbing hunter it can be mounted on the window sill of a ground blind, or by hooking the cable guard mount inside his jacket from a loop that has been sewn to the hunting jacket. He can let the bow hang by balancing the bow's lower limb against the archer's lower torso or stomach.
The support mechanism can also be connected to a short stabilizer rod in front of the bow that is screwed into the conventional stabilizer mounting hole. The rod permits the bow to be mounted on a surface in front of the bow.